


Weevils and Kryptonians [Podfic]

by Jackdaw816



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Gen, Kara is a terrible liar, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, weevils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Kara and Lena are visiting Cardiff when they meet a weevil.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 7





	Weevils and Kryptonians [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weevils and Kryptonians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342176) by [superqueerdanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superqueerdanvers/pseuds/superqueerdanvers). 



> This was originally going to be longer fic, but then I didn't know where to go with it and I kind of lost interest, so I made it into a one-shot.

[Podfic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XR4sU1GqHH5a-x3dD0_oXUhC7b2708fW/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Jackdaw here! I'm also on Tumblr as shejustcalledmeafish, so come say hi! Or if you want me to read one of your fics, dm me there, and we can talk. (Hint, it's 99% likely to be a yes)


End file.
